To satisfy the growing demands for wireless data traffic since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. That is why the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (post LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, deployment of the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band (for example, 60 GHz) is under consideration. In order to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance in the mmWave band, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technology have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to improve a system network, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) techniques such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G communication system.
One significant feature of a cellular Internet of things (CIoT) network is that the CIoT network requires enhanced coverage to enable machine type communication (MTC). For example, one typical scenario of a CIoT service is to provide water metering or gas metering over a cellular network.
Most MTC/CIoT systems target at low-end applications which may be appropriately managed by global system for mobile communication (GSM)/general packet radio service (GPRS) due to excellent coverage and low device cost of the GSM/GPRS. However, as more and more CIoT devices have been deployed in a real environment, the dependency on a GSM/GPRS network has been increasing. Further, some CIoT system targets at a standalone deployment scenario through re-farming of a GSM carrier having a band of 200 KHz.
As LTE deployment has been developed, network operators seek to reduce overall network maintenance cost by reducing the number of radio access technologies (RATs). MCT/CIoT is a market expected to be continuously boosted in the future. MTC/CIoT may cause cost to an operator and may not bring a maximum profit from a frequency spectrum, because a plurality of RATs should be maintained in MTC/CIoT. Considering that the number of MTC/CIoT devices is highly likely to increase, total resources required for the MTC/CIoT devices to provide services will increase accordingly and will be allocated inefficiently. Therefore, there is a need for a new solution for migrating MTC/CIoT devices from a GSM/GPRS network to an LTE network.